Paw Patrol: Dimensional Mayhem
Please ask for permission before editing Summary This is a video game for computer by Shado supreme. It is somewhat based on the Lego Dimensions game. Controls Up arrow key: Move forward. Right Arrow Key: Move right. Bottom arrow key: Move back. Left arrow key: Move left. W Key: Jump/ fly. Shift Key: Change character/ get in and out of vehicle/ change suit. 1 key: Use basic attack. 2 Key: Use heavy attack. 3 Key: Use charge attack. Spacebar: Attack/ charge the charge attack. 4 Key: Use special ability/ attack. G Key: Pick up/ put down. Will add more soon....... Voice Cast * Drew Davis as Marshall * Devan Cohen as Rubble * Max Calinescu as Chase * Stuart Ralston as Rocky * Alex Thorn as Zuma * Kallen Holley as Skye * Eja Hammil as Ryder * Josh Keaton as Battle Marshall * Steve Blum as Cyber Chase * Cree Summer as Noir Skye * Robbie Daymond as Logan Hinako * Troy Baker as Monty Hinako * Hyden Walch as Suzan Hinako * Kari Wahlgren as Cali * Zach Callison as Rio Guide Enemypedia: This is a full guide of what foes to expect on your journey. Grunts: Typical soldiers. Prisonverse Penguin Frogman: Monsterized penguins from the Prisoners that have been put in frogman suits and given Harpoon Guns. Hp: 2 Speed: Slow. Harpoon Shot: Deals 1 damage. Noirverse Thug: Thugs from the Noirverse. Hp: 3 Speed: Medium Punch: Deals 1 damage. Medeivalverse Orc: Orcs from the Medievalverse. Hp: 3 Speed: Medium Ax Slice: Deals 2 damage. Cyberverse Corrupted Robot: Evil robots. Hp: 1 Speed: Fast Laser Shot: Deals 2 damage. Brutes: Some pretty heavy hitters. Prisonverse Muscle Sprout: Oversized Brussels Sprouts with a Flamethrower for one hand and a minigun for the other! Hp: 10 Speed: Slow Fire Blast: Deals 2 damage, target takes 2 more damage every 2 seconds for 6 seconds. Cool down time: 4 seconds. Minigun Barrage: Deals 10 damage. Charge time: 7 seconds. Cyberverse Shred- R: Corrupted Robots from the Cyberverse. Armed with buzz saws. Hp: 8 Speed: Fast Slice: Deals 6 damage. Spookyverse Sardine Shooter Manned by the smartest fish, and fires their dumber cousins. Bosses: Mah Heem's generals. Mah Heem: Robot Cenetepedgon: Blood Saber: Cat Marshall aka Jezabella and Rotating Marionette Henson: Characters: Chase: Good Guy. Chase type characters are good all rounders capable of traversing blue obstacle areas and following scent trails. Paw Patrol: This is the basic Chase, capable of switching between his police officer and super spy gear. Police Officer: Hp: 4 Speed: Medium. Tennis Ball Launcher/ Punch: Basic attack. Deals 1 damage. Net Trap/ Kick: Heavy attack. Deals 2 damage and traps enemy for 5 seconds. Cooldown time: 3 seconds. Tennis Ball Barrage/ Smash: Charge attack. Deals 3 damage. Charge time: 5 seconds. Megaphone Blast/ Traverse Obstacle Area/ light dark area/ Follow scent: Special attack/ ability. Megaphone Blast deals 4 damage and has a cooldown time of 5 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle areas, using his light to enter dark areas, following scents. Super Spy: Hp: 3 Speed: Fast. Punch: Basic attack. Deals 1 damage. Kick: Heavy attack. Deals 2 damage. Cooldown time: 3 seconds. Smash: Charge attack. Deals 3 damage. Charge time: 5 seconds. Smoke Bomb/ Traverse Obstacle Area/ Use X- ray or night vision/ Use Zipline/ Deploy Suction boots/ Follow Scent: Smoke bomb deals 4 damage and clouds the area in smoke for 15 seconds, preventing enemies from seeing or attacking. Cooldown time: 5 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle areas, using X- ray points, using zipline points, walking up walls, seeing in dark areas, traversing stealth areas, following scents. Cyber: This Chase hails from the Cyberverse and is a robot. He has sufficient HP and powerful attacks. Hp: 5, can regenerate 1 every 7 seconds. Speed: Medium, can fly. Robo Punch: Basic attack, deals 2 damage. Missile Salvo/ robo kick: Heavy attack. Deals 3 damage. Cooldown time: 4 seconds. Laser Eyes/ Robo Smash: Charge attack. Deals 4 damage. Charge time: 5 seconds. Core blast/ Hack: Special attack/ ability. Core blast deals 5 damage and has a charge time of 6 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle areas, flight, hacking into tech terminals. Noir: A little less friendly than other Chases, but just as powerful. Hp: 5 Speed: Medium. Pistol shot/ Brass Knuckle Punch: Basic attack, deals 2 damage. Kick: Heavy attack, deals 3 damage, cool down time is 4 seconds Smash: Charge attack, deals 4 damage, charge time is 5 seconds. Noir Knockout/ Enter or Exit Noir area/ Follow Scent: Deals 10 damage, knocks enemy unconscious for 3 minutes, charge time is 10 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle areas, traversing Noir areas, following scents. Battle: This Chase lives for the thrill of the fight, as do most pups in the Battleverse. Hp: 3 Speed: Fast, hold an arrow key for super speed. Star Shuriken Throw/ Punch: Basic attack, deals 1 damage. Star Saber Slice: Heavy attack, deals 2 damage, cool down time is 3 seconds. Star Smash: Charge attack, deals 5 damage, charge time is 3 seconds. Star Blast/ Enter or Exit Stealth Area/ follow scent/ turn invisible: Star Blast deals 8 damage and blinds all nearby enemies for 6 seconds, charge time is 5 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle and stealth areas, following scents, turning invisible, using super speed. Medieval: Sir Chase of the Star is mighty indeed, even though he might not be the quickest of the Chases. Hp: 6 Armor: 2 Speed: Slow Sword Slash: Basic attack, deals 3 damage. Kick: Heavy attack, deals 4 damage, cool down time is 5 seconds. Shield Dash: Charge attack, deals 5 damage, charge time is 7 seconds. Star Strike: Deals 10 damage, charge time is 10 seconds. Abilities: Following scents, traversing blue obstacle areas. Steam: Marshall: Good guy. Marshalls specialize in attack, healing and jumping really high................. and also clumsiness during cutscenes. Paw Patrol: Regular Marshall, capable of switching between Fire fighter and medic. Fire Fighter: Hp: 4 Speed: Medium Punch: Basic attack, deals 2 damage. Water Blast/ Kick: Heavy attack, deals 3 damage, cool down time is 4 seconds. Smash: Charge attack, deals 4 damage, charge time is 5 seconds. Rocky: Good Guy. An expert recycle pup, but not a good swimmer... Skye: Good Girl. Does well in speed, not for strength though. Zuma: Good Guy. An expert swimmer and an expert in Capoeira. Zuma's deal serious damage. Rubble: Good Guy. A tough pup with a kind heart. Not tough around spiders though! Specializes in using build points and having super strength! Ryder: Good Guy. Leader of the PAW Patrol, these ten year old prodigies not only have brains and brawn, but can use their pup pads to summon any pup they need! [[Tundra]]: Good Girl. Snow pup and Rocky's crush. Specializes in slowing effects and entering cold areas. [[Talon]]: Good guy. Former S.A.S. pup, things are not going to end well for Mah Heem.................... [[Rio]]: Good Guy. The trainee of Chase, and secondary Super Spy. As well as an expert boxer with his heart set for Cali.............. Paw Patrol: Super Spy: Boxer: Cali: Good Girl. The Trainee of Marshall, and secondary Emergency Medical Tactician. Hailing from New York as the Silver Sibling and a second half of one. PAW Patrol: EMT: Cyber: Battle: Spooky: Noir: Steam: Medieval: Walkthrough Main Campaign: Level 1: New Friends and Explanations Stage 1: Driver's license. Stage 2: Track and attack! Stage 3: Bucket brigade. Stage 4: Enter; Mah Heem! Level 2: Retaking the Cyber Base and Saving Cyber Skye Stage 1: Long road home. Stage 2: Pest exterminators. Level 3: Dogs of War Stage 1: Vs. Stage 2: Fly guys. Stage 3: Battles in Arena Bay. Stage 4: Bloody Sabers. Level 4: The Haunted Bay Stage 1: Into the Catacombs Stage 2: The Mansion Stage 3: Dead walk the Earth Stage 4: Top of Terror! Level 5: Dimension X- 10- 78- 4 Cutscenes/ Story Level 1 Cutscene 1: (The Pups are playing pup pup boogie 2.0, but they then hear a strange noise outside and go to see, with a blue portal opens and a robotic German Shepherd, a Cockapoo on a motorcycle and a Dalmatian with spiky grey armor and a red visor tumble out, with the pups exiting out) Talon: Who are you, mates? (The robot German Shepherd gets up) Robot German Shepherd: My name is Chase. Chase: What? No, I'm Chase. Cyber Chase: So am I. Let me explain: There are a bunch of co existing dimensions, each has their own versions of us. I'm from the Cyberverse and these are Noirverse Skye and Battleverse Marshall. Noir Skye: Eh, nice to meet ya see?? Battle Marshall: Greetings! Talon: Ok, then what are you mates doing here? Noir Skye: Well see, there's this pup see, and the mook calls himself "Mah Heem, the living chaos, see?? Cyber Chase: He's been using this white tipped spear to punch holes across the dimensions. As a result things are getting all mixed up. Chase: What do you mean? (Before cyber chase can answer, they hear an alarm coming from the town, they run to the cliff and see smoke rising from a building) Cyber Chase: Like that......... probably. Marshall: We better go tell Ryder................. (They all run into the Lookout, with both of the Marshalls tripping on falling but being stopped by talon) Battle Marshall: Haha, good old Talon. (one elevator scene later) Ryder: Ok, pups- Oh, who are your new friends? Chase: These are Cyberverse Chase, Noirverse Skye and Battleverse Marshall. Ryder: Um... what? Cyber Chase: We'll explain later. Ryder: Ooh-kay, Chase- er, uh, Chase'''''s, '''''I need you to catch the criminals that are robbing the bank. Noir Skye: I'm going with them. I need to punch something ya see............... In the face, see?! Ryder: Ok, uh, Marshalls, non tough Skye, I need you to put out the fires that have mysteriously been caused. Cyber Chase: It was probably by the transdimensional portals. Ryder: Ok. Alright, paw patrol is on a roll! Level 1 Stage 1 Transcript Marshall: (While driving) So, what's it like in the Battle dimension?? Battle Marshall: Simply what it is named! A dimension that is a non stop battle tournament to be crowned the best fighter! Marshall: Guess you never mess up during a fight huh?? Battle Marshall: Nope! Marshall: Well, ''I ''am an expert in Pup-Fu! I am considered a Super Pup-Fu Student by Sensai Yumi! Battle Marshall: Ah! You must be talking about the Sensai from my world! Marshall: Yumi's your Sensai?! Battle Marshall: Yep. Marshall: Well, lets take care of these fires! (they drive right by chase who has hopped out of his police truck and cyber chase who has landed with noir skye) Chase: Now, where would I hide if I was a bad guy from another dimension? Level 1 Cutscene 2: Ryder: Great job, pups! Noir Skye: Eh, No problem, see?? Battle Marshall: Happy to help. Cyber Chase: Now, if it isn't too much to ask, could you help us? (All of the sudden, a massive portal opens above city hall and an Indigo Labrador wearing a orange, spiky skull, wielding a spear with a white, glowing tip and riding on a rock kept afloat by a paw that swirling with red energy exits) Mah Heem: Behold, Mah Heem, the living chaos! Talon: Doesn't look like we have to much of a choice, Robo-Chase, mate............ (Talon launches a missile at Mah Heem, but the looney Lab notices it and destroys it with an energy blast) Mah Heem: Fools! You cannot defeat me with your pathetic rockets! Talon: We'll see about that, mate.............. Boss Battle Transcript: Talon: Dang, he keeps blasting my rockets, mates! Cyber Chase: And keeps sending mine through portals................... Chase: We'll have to try something else... Rio! You listening?! Rio: (Through Intercom) Yeah, I can hear ya! What's up?? Chase: Try using your Zip-Line to get Talon a better angle, we'll distract Mah Heem. Rio: On it! Level 1 Cutscene 3: Mah Heem: Impossible! (Rio then ziplines down and deposits talon) Talon: Think my rockets are so pathetic now, mate? Mah Heem: Your world will burn for this! (He grabs his spear and lifts it above his head) (it shoots out for bolts of lighting which create four portals and suck the paw patrollers into them) Level 2 Cutscene 1: (in a metal alleyway, a blue portal opens, Chase, Cyber Chase, Tundra and Zuma fall out) Tundra: Ouch. Where are we? Cyber Chase: Adventure Bay........... my Adventure Bay........... or whats left of it........ (they walk out and see a futuristic adventure bay now in ruins) Zuma: I- Is this what Mah Heem will due to our Adventuwe Bay? Chase (cyberverse): This is what he does to every world: Teleports the defenders away, then destroys it.............. ????: Chase! (they look over and see a robot bulldog running over to them) Cyber Chase: Rubble! Cyber Rubble: Good to see you again. I see you've brought friends. Cyber Chase: Yep. Their rescuers. Cyber Rubble: Good, because Mah Heem's minions have Skye locked up in the Cyber Tower! Cyber Chase: What?! Cyber Rubble: Me and Battleverse Rocky have been trying to save her, but we're just not strong enough. Chase: Well now you've got help. Lets go free Cyber Skye! Level 2 Transcript 1: Chase: ANOTHER blockade? Didn't we just destroy three of these?! Cyber Rubble: This is why we needed help. Chase: Alright. Lets go. Level 2 Cutscene 2: Chase: Whoa. So this is your version of the Lookout? Cyber Chase: Yep. Cyber Rubble: Cyber Skye should be inside. ????: ROAR! Tundra: What. Was. That?! ????: ROAR! (from behind the cyber tower, a large, robot creature flies up on two dragon like wings) (it has the head and wings of a dragon, but the rest of it is centipede and the whole thing is robotic) Robot Centipedgon: ROAR! Boss Battle Transcript: Chase: What the heck is that thing?! Cyber Chase: It's a Centipedgon! Tundra: A what!? Cyber Rubble: It's a giant robot that is combined with the DNA of a Centipede and a Dragon! Zuma: How do we beat this thing?! Cyber Chase: First we take out its wings, then we push it over a cliff. Battle Rocky: Sounds easier said than done. Cyber Chase: Count on it. Level 2 Cutscene 3: Robot Centepedgon: Rawr. (it opens a portal with a white lightning bolt) (in the regular paw patrol dimension) (mah heem is standing on a hill) (all of the sudden, the centepedgon falls of a portal) Mah Heem: Wha!? What has happened to you, my pet? (the centepedgon replays its memory banks, showing the pups defeating it) Mah Heem: I will defeat them later.......... right now, my pet, you must go home and rest. (he opens a portal with his spear and the damaged mechanical beast falls into it) (meanwhile, in the cyberverse) (the team has entered the cyber tower) Cyber Chase: Skye! Skye, where are you? ????: Chase.......... over.......... here............. (the team looks up and sees a robotic cockapoo trapped in a last cage which is draining her energy) (cyber chase destroys the cage projector and catches cyber skye) (cyber skye's optics begin to flicker, signaling near death) Cyber Chase: No! Rubble, get the charging station back online! NOW! (rubble runs over to a large water tank like structure full of energy, presses a few buttons and mends a few wires) Cyber Chase: Stay with me, Skye. (he goes and lays her on a table which is next to the energy tanks) (electricity courses into cyber skye, just as her optics die out) (the team waits for a few moments after cyber skye's pink optics flicker out............... they don't come back on) (cyber chase goes into a corner and begins to cry oil tears) (cyber skye's optics flicker back on) Cyber Skye: Ugh........... What happened?? (Cyber Chase turns around and tackles cyber skye) Cyber Chase: Your ok! (howls) Cyber Rubble: Someones happy.................... (cyber chase gets off cyber skye) Cyber Chase: Oops, hehe... My bad... Cutscene 7: The Tournament (a portal open in a wide field) (talon, rio and noir skye fall out) Rio: Just when we had him too! Talon: We can'y bother with that now, mate. We need to find out where we are. Rio: Some place with flying islands, apparently. Look up. (they all look up and see an island with a forest on it float by) Noir Skye: Crazy........... wait, if a forest is on a floating island, does that mean........... (they all go to the edge of the field and look down) Level Transcript 3 Cutscene 8: Let the Battle Begin! Boss Transcript: Battle Ryder, Talon and Rio Cutscene 9: Crashing the Mashing! Boss Transcript: Saber Cutscene 10: The New Champions!! Cutscene 11: Spooky..... Level Transcript 4